Percy and the Left Luggage
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.20 |number=282 |released= * 12th September 2007 * 11th November 2007 * 15th April 2008 * 2nd September 2009 * 21st July 2010 * 2nd October 2011 |previous=Thomas and the Stinky Cheese |next=Skarloey Storms Through}} Percy and the Left Luggage, retitled Percy and the Baggage in American releases, is the twentieth episode of the eleventh series. Plot It is summer time on the Island of Sodor and Percy enjoys the summer. One day, the Fat Controller gives Percy four jobs: to deliver the holiday mail, deliver the lights for the town hall, to take the children to their summer party, and take Dowager Hatt's luggage to the airport before her flight leaves. Percy puffs out of the sheds excitedly. Percy puffs to a junction where he is tasked to make a decision. Go left to Maithwaite and pick up Dowager Hatt's luggage or go straight to collect his train at the postal depot. Percy assumes collecting the luggage will be easy and he can do it later, so he continues straight to collect his post train. Percy makes several stops and uncouples trucks to be unloaded. Afterward, he comes to a junction Where he must once again make a decision. Left to Brendam Docks, or straight to Maithwaite. Assuming it will be a simple job, Percy ignores Dowager Hatt's luggage in favour of collecting lights at Brendam Docks. After finishing his previous job, Percy goes to collect the children and take them to the party as he has completely forgotten about Dowager Hatt's luggage. Percy collects the children and, later on, stops to take on water. Whilst at the water tower, Percy sees the Fat Controller's car driving to the airport. He then realises that he is late to collect the luggage and he cannot take the children to the party. Percy finds Edward in a siding and tells him everything. Edward is happy to help take the children to the party and Percy races to Maithwaite. Percy goes as fast as he can to get to the airport before the Fat Controller arrives and is successfully able to make it. Percy and the Fat Controller watch as Jeremy flies with Dowager Hatt and Percy learns to never leave things until the last minute. Characters * Edward * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Jeremy * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller * Big Mickey * Gordon Locations * Norramby Fishing Village * Tidmouth Sheds * The Windmill * Maithwaite * Wellsworth * Maron * Peel * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Tunnel * Three Tier Bridge * Sodor Airport Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fourth episode of the eleventh series. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend W. Awdry's centenary. * The US narration is yet to get released on DVD. * Stock footage from the eleventh series episodes Dream On and Gordon and the Engineer is used. Edited and extended footage from the eleventh series episode Thomas and the Storyteller is also used. * This episode was never released on DVD or shown on television in Norway. It was only released on a website in 2015. * This episode marks the last appearance of Wellsworth until Day of the Diesels as well as its last appearance in an episode until the fifteenth series episode Tree Trouble. Goofs * Though one is not seen, in the stock footage of Gordon and the Engineer, a shadow at the top of the screen reveals that there is three signals in the shot of Gordon with the express. However there are only two tracks, so the third signal is redundant. Also they are all up, so Gordon is technically passing a signal at danger. * When Percy sees Sir Topham Hatt's car for the first time driving past him as he takes on water, the car begins to stop at the end of the scene as it goes round the bend. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Percy and the Left Luggage In Other Languages Percy y el Equipaje Olvidado |THA=เพอร์ซี่กับงานส่งกระเป๋า }} Home Media Releases HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 40 TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 26 }} es:Percy y el Equipaje Olvidado pl:Piotruś i Zgubiony Bagaż ru:Перси и оставленный багаж Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Episodes